Na'loong - Custom race by LunaticGame
Na'Loong The Na'Loong tend to live at the bottom of the ocean and deep lakes. The Na'Loong would look like ordinary humans were it not for their tail and gills. The Na'Loong are the evolutionary cousins of humans, descended from a group of proto humans that used magic to allow themselves to live underwater. As for their tail, it evolved over time. The Na'Loong are capable of changing their shape to suit their environment. Most Na'Loong do not venture out of water, but every so often one or more will leave to see what they can find in much the same way that every so often a city dweller will leave his city. The Na'Loong have no particular allies or enemies, however the enemies of humans can mistake them for humans due to their striking resemblance (barring the tail) to their evolutionary cousins. The Na'Loong are as adaptable to the various classes available as their cousins the humans. Type (0 rp): Humanoid Size (0 rp): Medium Speed (0 rp): Normal Ability Score Modifier (-3 rp): Greater Weakness (Intelligence -2; Charisma -4; Wisdom +2;) Language (0 rp): Standard Feat and Skill Racial Traits: Swim (+2 rp): Members of this race have a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. Amphibious (+2 rp): Members of this race are amphibious and can breathe both air and water. Deepsight (+2 rp): Members of this race are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. Members of this race are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. They can see in the dark up to 120 feet while underwater, but do not gain this benefit out of water. Change Shape Greater (+6 rp): A member of this race can assume the appearance of a Small or Medium humanoid as the alter self spell, save that it does not adjust its ability scores. Prehensile Tail (+2 rp): Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. Bite x2 (total +2 rp): Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Special: This trait can be taken up to two times. The second time it is taken, the bite damage increases by one size category. Slapping Tail (+3 rp): Members of this race have a tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage plus the user's Strength modifier if Small, 1d8 points of damage plus the user's Strength modifier if Medium, or 1d10 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times the user's Strength modifier if Large. Total RP: 16 ::